


What Derek Likes

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fisting, Begging, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Healing Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pegging, Praise Kink, Shame in Sexual Desires, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wires are all twisted up in his brain and he's not really sure what it is he likes, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Derek Likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).



Derek doesn't like to be hurt. He really doesn't. But he does like... well, _almost_ pain. Or the thought of what pain almost feels like. The wires are all twisted up in his brain and he's not really sure what it is he likes, actually. It's that jump of fear in his gut, the first bead of sweat on his brow, the first clench of his jaw, _that's_ what he likes.

So the first time Penelope drips wax on him, from one of the many candles in the love-nest she's made her apartment into for the night, he's sure it's and accident. But it still wracks a shudder through him, then he's suddenly and unexpectedly spilling into her long before he had any intention of doing so, and he is utterly mortified. At least, until he looks into her eyes, which are suddenly blown wide and her lips, a wicked curve of delight; she smiles like she's found the answer to a new code cypher puzzle and it's all Derek can do to not _whimper,_ to not _plead_. And it's definitely _not_ an accident the next time she does it. Or any of the times after.

\---

Derek has used toys on Penelope before when she's told him to. He's cool with it. What he doesn't expect however is for her to jokingly and boisterously tell him to suck her cock after winning yet another game of poker, giggling like she's made the best joke in the world after just the few glasses of wine he had poured with their stay at home dinner. He also doesn't expect the bottom to fall out of his own stomach in the very best way at the words or hearing himself eagerly agreeing to do so. He doesn't think she expected it either. But she doesn't seem too inclined to complain about it. In fact, when he looks up from from the horrendously pink colored silicone dick between her legs, she's wearing a look he can only describe as adoration as she husky purrs out "Such a good boy, Derek." He's just as drunk on her praise and his own arousal, as he is buzzed from the wine. He probably looks ridiculous grinning around the damn thing in his mouth, but he feels so great that he doesn't even care in the moment. 

No, the questions to himself don't come until _later_.

\---

Those same questions are practically screaming in his head, when Penelope has him bent over the arm of her loveseat for the first time. Because what she's doing with her fingers feels so good and so right and he never wants her to stop, but really he does, because he wants what comes next even more, although he can feel his own legs trembling from fight-or-flight. He keeps waiting for it to hurt, like the memories he has trapped away in a box labeled 'Do Not Open' in his own head. Penelope is making shushing, calming noises and she leans down to place a warm smooch on his left ass-cheek. Derek can visualize her pretty mauve lipstick stuck to his skin there and it's grounding. She leans over him, her breasts pressing into his back as she whispers in his ear "Ready, my love?"

He doesn't trust himself to go past monosyllable at that point, so he simply nods and gasps out as haggard "Yes." Then a cock is inside him. No, not just a cock. _Penelope's_ cock is inside him and the sound he makes is caught somewhere between elation and a sob, because the fact that it's _hers_ \- that she's just... _Penelope_ \- makes all the difference. She's stilled - she's obviously waiting for him and he can't help but think that he's been waiting for himself even longer. He pants out a ragged "More. _Please_." Which she gladly gives him, after pressing a rewarding kiss to the nape of his neck.

\---

They discover that Penelope likes going inside him in another way too and it's even more intimate than being fucked, which Derek would have thought was impossible. Then again he guesses if anyone could make impossible things happen it would be Penelope. He especially reflects on that while she's actually doing it - as she's forearm deep in him and it feels like she's using his own unintended bucks to caress him like an instrument and harmonize the very core of his being.

He knows cognitively that he's babbling nonsense to her to the tune of 'don't stop', but he's not really sure what exactly the words he's using are - or if any of them are factually words at all. He does comprehend her voice wrapping around him as she coos "You are amazing, baby." And he wants to tell he that _she's_ amazing, but he just babbles more. He winds up telling her the next morning after breakfast and she just quirks her lip and says "I know I'm amazing. I'm also awesome. And astonishing. And several other things beginning with the letter 'a'." And he scoffs at her, but can't really deny it.

\---

When Penelope asks if he wants to be fucked by a robot she's built and coded... well, obviously the first thing he does is laugh because he thinks it must be some kind of a joke. But when he realizes from her expectant pout that she was truly completely serious, he back-peddles a bit and thinks for a second. It doesn't take long for him to realize that as long as Penelope is the one directing the thing he fine with it. More than fine actually. " Sure, if that's what you want." He says casually.

But that also doesn't seem to be the answer she was looking for, because her countenance goes slightly cloudy. "I want to know if _you_ want to do it, I don't want some kind of one-sided thing. I want to know if you'd like it. Or tell me something you would like?" Derek bites his lip for a second, contemplating, his brows drawn. "I want whatever you want. I just want you. You fill me up like a bottle of lightning." It sounds corny, but it true. He can see her eyes narrow, to gauge his sincerity, but when see realizes that he's being honest, that _does_ seem to be something she wanted to hear. "Are you saying that I _thrill you_ , Sweetness?" She asks smugly. And Derek can't help the laughter from bubbling up from his chest, because the truth of that one word is liberating. "Yes. That's what I _like,_ to be _thrilled_. And you always keep me on my toes, Baby Girl." Her eyes are gleaming with mirth and her smile is gorgeous as she giggles. "Oh, yeah? Well I'm sure my bot and I can really thrill you tonight, Stud Muffin." She promises wickedly.

Derek is sure they will. Because Penelope is perfect.


End file.
